


Run Aways

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mike X Phone Guy, Post FNAF 1, Rape, Torture, Yaoi, fnaf - Freeform, non con, run aways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt, an employee at Freddy Fazbear Pizza, decides to check to see if 'Phone Guy' is still alive. To his surprise, he is, and they decide to run away together to get away from the horrible unluckiness that is Fazbears Pizza. Someone is chasing them though, and they might just not make it out.<br/>[Sequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3542861]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found You

A/N: Lets suppose for the time being that Purple Man and Phone Guy are two completely different people. Yes, i AM going to make Phone Guy be in Springtrap, but i guess you'll have to find out why later >:D I have a REALLY good idea for this and i can finally do it! Sorry if chapters update a bit slow though. School sucks and i have three other multi chapter fanfictions to keep up with, so i just needed to get this one out before i lost the idea aha. Thanks for reading anyway, if i get more comments and kudos ill be sure to speed up release dates a bit. [I'm also trying to keep preoccupied by writing fanfics, to distract myself from the fact FNAF might be over ;-;] If you like Bonnie, please ask him/me questions on my deviantart for art-ed answers! www.AskTheBonnieBunny.DeviantArt.com :D :D :D//

 

_**Chapter One: Found You** _

 

The pre recorded messages had left chills in Mike's spine everytime they played. First one was a bit...nice, he guessed, but they got worse. And on the fourth night of his new hellish job, it turned out the poor guy was probably dead. 

  " _Uh, hey. When you get this, you mind checking the...suits in the back? I always wondered what was in those old things...."_

 Next thing Mike hears, was distorted talking and hellish sounds. He shut it off quickly, not wanting to hear anymore of the sounds. Where had he recorded those? Was it in here, or at his own  _house?_ The thought of the animatronics being able to get into his apartment sent shivers down his spine. He had to call the police a few times this week alone, just to search his place and make sure nothing got in. But this guy, if what he said was true and there WERE shit like wires in the suits, he was probably dead or dying. And to think he was in there that entire week...

 As the six am bells rang through the building, the animatronics walked in slight disappointment back to their stations. Mike walked out as Foxy slowly straddled back to Pirates Cove, and flipped him off. "Fuck-a you, Foxy!" 

  For a split second, Foxy looked back, and a sound could be heard, but Mike couldn't tell if it was speaking. A bit spooked, he stepped back, but Foxy continued his walk of shame back to his outpost.  _Fucker wasn't fast enough anyways._

 Mike made sure all the animatronics were back into their places before turning on the lights to the place. The day shift guard and the manager should be there in about twenty minutes, to get ready for the day. He had time, a lot of time before he could go back to his salvation and finally  **sleep** for a while, before his next shift.

  He shuddered at the thought of working another damned night. Wasn't four enough? Wasn't ONE? Nobody should have to work here, but he didn't care who did next. He wanted out. But of course, that wasn't possible. 

  Mike walked to the extras room, where all the heads and suits that weren't used were. There were rooms attached to the back of this one, not able to be seen on the camera. He pondered for a moment before opening the door, afraid of what was going to be in there. It was scary in the day and night, he couldn't understand how anyone could go in here and not be scared shitless. Mike had seen on his duty that the heads had ALL moved to look at him, ALL OF THEM. He didn't suspect the animatronics could do that, because they just weren't quick enough to do so in the time that the camera's went black. There sure was some shit going on here, but he just had to know if the man on the phone was faking the whole 'im-getting-shoved-into-a-suit' thing. Maybe he would just jump out at Mike and scare the living hell out of him.

 Even more hesitant now, he opened the door to the parts room. He peeked in, and turned on the dim light, opening the door completely now. He looked around, the heads all in their proper places. He looked specifically to the back of the room, where he was not able to see on the camera because of the angle. He saw a door which read "Employee's Only". No shit Employee's only, who else would be back here?

  Slowly, he walked to the door, and called out a soft "Hello?" Before pausing to see if anyone answered. But the place was silent, other than the music that came from the stage when the lights went on.

 He crept to the back door, which read "Employee's Only", and slid the door open. It was already creaked open, which made Mike feel a sense of horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE dread. 

  He opened the door, and turned on the light switch. He stood there in shock and fear, frozen solid in a state of pure terror. 

 

   In the room, laid animatronic suits being help by hat seemed to be ropes.. They seemed older than the ones in the other rooms, but these ones were departed from eyes and looked mostly rancid and scratchy. On the floor was a yellow one, however. It seemed like to be Bonnie, but yellow with blood seeping from the hands. There was one more that stood out as well, a golden looking Freddy suit. It sat in a pose to be supposingly looking at Mike, but Mike was too traumatized by the blood on the walls and the strange array of the suits that he couldn't talk.

  

   "Gdh....Is someone....th...there?"

 

  Mike blinked. His eyes started to tear up out of absolute fear, and he shook, not knowing what the proper response was.

 "Y-y-yes."

  "Th-thank god. I-i-i kinda got a little fucked u-up."

 Mike sprinted the short distance to where the muffled sound was coming from, and to the golden looking bonnie. He shifted the head to see if he could see in, and the face was horrible. The animatronic had a smile, a horrible smile, like an insane person would have. It was bloody and seemed if it was crying or something, and had light pink and red scars. The animatronic was foam, and felt like leather. It made Mike shiver.

  "U-um, how do i...take this off?"

 As the man told Mike how to safely take it off, the man remained unusually calm. He had even laughed and tried to make a good thing from the situation, despite his stutters of fear and the blood seeping from the animatronic that was  _definitely_ fresh.

 When the man was out, he thanked Mike, and tried to walk. However, his legs were bleeding from something, and he almost imeaditelly fell over in pain. Mike, still in a panic, put his arms around the man and began to walk him hurriedly out of the smelly blood covered room.

  As they got out, Mike sat the man into his office. He began to shuffle to find water for the giy, who thanked him. How long had be been in there? He was cleay injured, dehydrated, and not fed, so how did he even manage to survive? You cant go more than three days without water, and a month without food. 

  The man sat in the only chair in the room, blood still seeping onto the floor. Mike hadnt even took a look at the mans face yet. So he took his eyes from the blood and looked up, and saw. He had short black hair, and blue eyes so blue it hurt. He was slim, but he looked tough. He was also probally almost three inches taller than Mike, maybe even four. And that made him slighy uneasy, probally only because of the fact that the animatronics were bigger than him too. [But they were seven or eight feet tall and he wasnt there.]

  Picking up the phone Mime began to dial 911 when the man stopped him. He jumped up when he heard the phone start to dial, and said a stern "dont."

 "Why not?!"

 "You think their going to believe us?"

 "Youre hurt! You cant even walk!"

 "Its not that bad, it'll he quick. And besides...im out of this plave anyway."

Mike had no idea why he did, but he slammed the phone down. He looked at his watch. 

  "The manager and the day shift guard will be here soon anyway, they'll just take you to a-"

 "Their on their way?!"

 Mike nodded, a little scared on qhy the seemingly happy man was now getting mad.

 "This place. Its fucked up. Seriously screwed. Someone used a suit, a few years ago....a yellow one...and...he...nevermind. He still might be around, he might be the new manager or the dayshift guard, i dont know. I havent seen what he looks like, but the animatronics all think aevery adult is him. We need to get out of here before they kill us all."

 Mike stared at the man. "I...i dont even know your name."

 "Scott, but you can call me phone guy if you want."


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Mike discuss plans

A/N: HOLY SHIT 2 KUDOS IN 12 HOURS! So awesome! Glad you guys like my idea. Going to try and put these out fast, but my apologies if i dont. I have a pretty good idea to where i want this to go, so yay :) [Note: i did a lot of research for this fanfic to make the information accurate. :D seriously, this fic is accurate as FUCK! I'm putting so much more thought into it than i thought i would've. Theres a few secrets here and there,some lore and some pretty cool things too. Seriously, i don't get paid enough....[i don't get paid at all]

] Also, Mike is 23 in this, and Scott/Phone Guy is 26. Thought i should mention that, aha//

 

_**Chapter Two: Plans** _

 

Mike thought for a moment on how to proceed. Did this 'Scott' guy really want to run away? What did he even mean by that?

"Okay, Scott, I'm Mike." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "What do we do now?" Scott looked around for a moment. "We leave, before anyone gets here, and book it out of this fucked up town." He didn't know why, or how, but he felt like he should listen to this guy. He had an honest face, if that made any sense. But none the less, he still had questions. "Why are we running exactly? And to where? I don't have infinite money."

 "Well, theres a few reasons. I can't explain it to you right now, but someone might chase us. I don't know. Its not safe here right now. We just need to get as far away from here as possible, hopefully they'll take care of the animatronics..." Scott looked behind Mike, as if going into space. "Oh, um, anyway. We just need to leave. Ill explain later. Do you have a car?"

 Mike nodded. "Corolla, red one outside in the back." 

 Scott nodded, and lifted his tired, bloody body from the chair. "Just...Get your stuff and ill meet you back there. Can we stop by my place before we go?" Mike muttered an okay, and returned to the desk and looked for anything worth taking. Scott limped slowly out the back door, and to his unlocked car in the back. Mike got everything he had brought to his job and left at the old, shitty desk, and stuffed the contents into his pockets. He gave it a once over, as he heard the front door being unlocked. He heard the familiar laugh of the day shift guard and the manager, talking about some joke he had told his higher-up. Mike let out a heavy sigh and walked into the main stage room to greet them.

 "Oh! Mike!" The manager smiled. "Everything go good last night?"

 He didn't even think twice before nodding silently. The day shift guard smiled at Mike, then walked over to where he did his morning duties [mostly just cleaning up a bit, and setting the tables for any parties.]

 The manager went into his suit's inside pocket, and pulled out a sheet of paper. He handed it to Mike, who took it curiously. "Tomorrows pay-day, but i have an interview in the morning, so i thought to just give you this weeks pay now." He smiled to himself and said "Thank You", and then exited through the front doors. 

  _Probably wasn't a good idea, because there was no way in hell he was coming back tomorrow._

  Walking at a normal pace, Mike noticed the small droplets of blood leading to his car. Shit, he probably should have cleaned that up. Their probably going to notice all of it back in the office. Realizing this, he jogged back to the car, where he saw Scott with his eyes closed, breathing shallowly. Mike thought for a moment, his heart racing out of his chest. The hell had he gotten into?

  He quickly opened the door to his car and got in, starting it up. Scott opened his eyes and glared at Mike, then at the road. "Where's your house?"

  With some directions, Mike made it to Scott's house within ten minutes. The house was smallish, and the door has marks all over it. Mike pulled into the driveway, and helped Scott out of his side of the car. "Thanks," he muttered. 

  Scott opened the door to his house, and limped in. Mike followed, interested in what this guy lived like.

 Not expecting it, the house was trashed. It looked like there was a struggle, a big one. Blood covered the floor, which made Mike uneasy of to if this guy's story was legit or not.

 "What happened here?"

 Scott opened a door, and went into a room that had looked as if the apparent struggle did not make its way into here. "They came for me." He said simply, taking a bag and putting items into it. Mike stood at the door to the bedroom, and cautiously looked around. "How did they get here and take you back without anyone noticing?" "They're smart. I have no idea, i passed out. They hit me pretty damn hard." He laughed lightly. "I still dont hate them, someone messed with their systems a buncha years ago, and i guess nobody ever fixed that."

  Mike didn't know what he was supposed to say, so instead he looked around the trashed room instead. It had a box TV in the corner, a couch, normal things you'd expect in a home. In the corner was a computer, which had a "Windows 3.0" on the top of the screen. Next to that was a lamp, and some now spread-around-the-room books. Blood covered the walls, and the floor. For a second, he wondered how the guy even survived. Were'nt there endoskeletons in the things? Wires? Shit like that? But now that he thought about it, when he was helping Scott get out of the suit...there was only dead wires and spring traps, which probably were the things that came down and made him bleed. But he was obviously struggling, and he even said that the animatronics came into his house and hit him.

  Scott came out of his room, and into the living room where Mike looked around. "I'm ready."

 

   **On The Road**

 

    Daft Punk played low on the radio, as they drove. They had stopped at Mike's apartment, and had told his roommate that he would be gone for a while. He didn't ask questions, but he was obviously suspicious. They left in a hurry, and were off to god knows where.

   Mike was curious. He had a ton of questions, and only being on the road for twenty minutes, his curiosity and nervousness had to be satisfied.

 "Are they coming after us, like they did to you?" 

 Scott looked over. "I don't know. I wouldn't blame them."

 "You talked about someone who used a yellow suit..."

  Scott grimaced. "Yeah."

  "What did they do with it Scott?" 

  He hesitated for a moment. "He killed kids."

  Mike's eyes widened. He expected something bad, but that was  **horrible.**

"Why?"

  Instead, the man didn't answer.

  "How many?"

  "Five."

  "And what did he do with them?"

  "The bodies were never found. I have no i-idea."

   Mike decided to stop asking such heavy questions. The guy had just barely survived, by the luck of leaving phone recordings to the new guy at work. Seriously, who knew what kind of mental and physical pain he was going through right now.

  

    But whatever was going to happen, Mike hoped he wouldn't end up in a suit aswell.

 


	3. Motels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone Guy and Mike get to a motel, and talk about stuff

A/N I suck at summaries. Anyway, due to kudos and nice comments, i'm going to keep going on with this fic! I promise not to let it go shitty like all my other fics and because of that, i'm only going to write when i know my mind is up for it. :) Also, i did a hella lot of research for this fic [again] and im thinking im putting way too much details into it. ;p Seriously, if you add it up, i made the settings for this fic take place in 1992. Windows 3.0, box tv, Mike's car, shit like that. And even more than that, i did a lot of research on location and shit like that.[Dont sue me]

Like jeez im pretty sure if i put that much effort into school ~~id probably be passing~~

 ~~~~  Also, i'm sorry for any misspells. Spell check can only do so much :) I hope you all have a great day, and thanks for reading :DDDD//

 

    ** _Chapter Three: Motels_**

 

It had been a while since they had left. Maybe four or five hours. Scott had told him that they needed to drive just a bit more before they could stop and find some place to rest for a day or two. The police were probably after them, there was a pool of blood coming from the employee closet to the office, then back to where Mike's car was parked. But he hadn't done anything wrong. He helped some guy, and that was it. Well, he was kind of running away with him now, but that was only because there was some fucked up shit back there. There was no telling what would happen if they would have stayed back in that town. Most likely, they would be torn apart and stuffed into a suit by seven foot bulky metal giants.  _  
_

He still had questions about this guy. He seemed to be remaining calm, and it kind of freaked him out a bit. He sure as hell wasn't calm, and it showed. He shook every so often, and checked his back every ten minutes or so. He was genuinely afraid that something was following them.

   Mike glanced over to Scott. He was sleeping in the passenger seat, or thats what it looked like. The man curled up his body, and was practically hugging himself. It was pretty cold, anyway. It would probably snow in another month, and he sighed at the thought. He hated snow.

 

 

    After another half hour of driving, an A1 Inn passed by Mike's vision. " _Salvation."_ He thought to himself, driving into the parking lot of the motel. He shut off his car, and sat for a moment, not really thinking at all. He hadn't slept in thirteen hours, and he was tired as fuck. His job wasn't easy. The first night was manageable, but after that was six hours of intense paranoia. All his time now was stress, stress, and more stress. Even when he slept he still felt awake, and when that happened, he felt as if sleep hadn't even came over him at all. He knew it was probably going to be worse now, because he was even more afraid of everything now. Sleep seemed impossible. Shaking his head, not wanting to think anymore about it, He gently poked Scott's shoulder. "Hey." Mike said gently. "Um, were at an inn. We should stay for a few days." Scott opened his eyes, and uncurled himself. "Alright" he said stretching his arms. 

    Mike handed Scott a jacket from the back seat. "You still have blood all over you. You should wear this so they don't call the cops." Scott nodded, and took the jacket. It was a plain black zip up hoodie, but it would cover most of the blood from his injuries. Of course, his pants were bloody as well, but it has stopped dripping and most likely wouldn't be noticeable. 

   He had paid in cash for two days and one night. It was only $41 a night, which was cheap as all hell. Mike presumed it wasn't going to be great, but if he could sleep, then it was all he needed.

  And he was right. Turned out it was a one star motel, and it was dusty as shit. The room they got was smallish, and had a small kitchen and one bed. He rolled his eyes when he walked in. The girl at the desk probably thought they were dating. But he would take the couch, Scott was injured and probably needed his own space. That didn't bother him too much, at least it kept them warm.

  Scott sat down on the uncomfortable looking bed, and growled. "Shit this hurts." he tried to smile. "It didn't hurt this bad until now."

   "Let me see where the injuries are," Mike said, walking over to him. Scott slowly pulled off the black hoodie, and revealed his palms. They were bloody and cut up, and up his arms were bruises probably being thrown around back at his house. "Nothing needs stitches as far as i can tell, but i'm gonna bandage these up for you." He reached into one of the two bags he had taken from his apartment. He didn't know what he would need, so he took an array of things. In a pocket of the bag were bandages, cloths, alcohol, small medical supplies like that, including a first aid kit. There were probably six or seven cuts that were bleeding on his arm, which Mike had to cover. And on Scott's legs were two gashes, that looked if they were any deeper he would probably need to go to a hospital. But nonetheless, he cleaned of the blood and bandaged everything.

  "Thanks" Scott said smiling. "No problem." Mike replied, putting everything back into his bad. He then got up, and sat on the bed next to the other man, and looked into space.

 

   "Are we going to die?"

 

  Scott continued to look down at the floor. "I dont know."

  Mike frowned as he felt tears form in his eyes. Scott must have noticed, because he looked over and frowned. "H-hey! Don't cry! It'll all work out, we'll be fine."

  "Dont cut that shit with me..." He shoved his his face into his hands. It's been a while since he's cried, in fact, a long time. He didn't cry when he got his hell job, he didn't cry when his dad died, he didn't cry when he got beat up when he was in high school. He just  _didnt._

   Scott put an arm around Mike, and began to comfort him. 

  

   Maybe they needed to rely on each other for a while.

 


	4. Housekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Mike realise how much trouble their really in.

A/N: Guess what! Im writing this chapter at school since my mom keeps taking out internet router bc im an asshole :) but dont worry about that! Ive been really good with this fic lately. One chapter a day so far and i am hella proud of myself! But its probally not going to continue being one chapter a day, its probally gonna go to like one or two chapters a week. :/ but still, this is the third longest fanfiction ive ever written and the first time that ive updated so quickly. B) As far as plots go though, i habe a pretty basic idea of what i want the ending to be, but the problem with me is everything between :p i thought i had a good idea where i wanted to go from here but im kind of having mind blocks. I definately want them to have a relationship and frickle frackle but i always rush that kind of stuff so im gonna try and go slow. Anyway, sorry for wasting your time and i hope you have a fantastic day :3

PS:Please forgive spelling or grammar mistakes. This chapter was written on a laggy ass tablet when i was supposed to be doing school work :)//

 

  _ **Chapter Four: Housekeeping**_

 

Mike didnt notice that he was falling asleep at first, but he soon stopped crying and passed out.

  He noticed because he woke up, warm with old looking blankets covering him like a burrito. He didnt remember falling asleep, or even laying down and putting blankets on himself. But he realised he probally didnt do it to himself.

  Next to him was Scott, eyes closed and facing the ceiling. He wasnt wearing any blankets, but had the black hoodie on and snuggled his arms together. Mike felt bad, having not only cried and made it awkward but that he stole the guys blankets. Slowly, he lifted the covers off himself and put half over the man next to him. 

  Drowsily, Mike laid close to Scott. He cuddled up to his sholders and shivered, eagirly trying to obsorb some heat. Mike grabbed one of Scotts arms and clung to it, like a lost puppy. He was cold, what else do you expect him to do?

  Scott opened his eyes, his face turned into a smile. "Uh, hey." He said, looking over to Mike. Mike let go of his arm and rolled to the side quickly, hoping he didnt notice his unusual spot. "I didnt know you were awake."

 Scott rolled to his side, now facing Mikes back. "Roll over."

 Mike did hesitantly, trying to keep his distance from the previous awkwardness.

 What he wasnt expecting was him to scoot closer to Mike, gently putting his arm around his head to stroke his hair. He pulled the shorter man closer, having his face close to Scotts chest. Instinctively Mike would have probally smacked him and walked away, but it felt right, at least then. It was comforting, to be held like that, and he was pretty sure Scott knew it too. 

  It wasnt long before the sky outside was begininng to become orange with the sun setting, and the sky would soon become dark and evilish. The window was closed, but the last bit of light shown through to the end of the bed.

  "Where are we going?" Mike asked suddenly. 

 Scott hesitated for a moment, not really knowing the answer himself. "Somewhere."

  "Do you think they called the cops?"

  "Probally not."

  "Why wouldnt they?"

  "They didnt do much when fibe kids were killed, i doub they'll do anything now."

   Mike frowned. What kind of fucked up place doesnt 'do much' when someones killed? Espically kids?

  "How long did you work there?"

  "Um, i was the security guard before you. I was an employee scout before, i basically tried to make the job sound managable and give tips to new comers, stuff like that." 

  "I cant believe you survived that long."

  Scott laughed lightly. "Me nither. Ive seen so many people come and go from there, kid named Jeremy had it the worst though."

 Mike tried to smile a bit. "Even worse then this?"

 "There were fourteen or fifteen animatronics at that location. Most of which were scrapped though, but he always cried that they all came after him. There werent any doors to close there."

 No doors? How did he even survive? Without doors, there was no way to get them away from you, or so Mike thought. He barely survived with them, and with ten animatronics and no doors sounded like pure hell on earth. He was thankful he didnt get that job.

 In their small talk, their slight peacefullness was disrupted by a knock at the door. They both froze, unable to breathe for a moment. "Did they..."

  Mike clung to Scotts shirt, frozen with terror. Could that be them? Did they already catch up? How?

  "Play dead" Scott informed Mike, his breathing shallow and fast. "Maybe they wont think were-"

  

  "Housekeeping!" A womans voice echoed through the door, another knock. A weight was lifted off their shoulders as they realized that it wasnt anything to be worried about after all. Mike got up from the bed and unclocked the door, and brought in a cart full of cleaning supplies. "Oh, someone left this for a..Mike Shmidt and Scott Cawthon, and this room was booked to a Mike, so i think this is for you."

 The woman handed Mike a package, covered in purple ducktape. Who would have left them something? Nobody knew where they were.

 "He found us."


	5. Purple Means Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple is the color of murder, they boys find out.

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE** **PLEASE READ** A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the kudos, once again :) Anyway this time this AN is very important. I added two characters to the tags: HABIT and Evan (EverymanHYBRID). Please allow me to explain.

  HABIT and Evan are from a slenderman/paranormal/horror series on YouTube called EveryManHybrid. The plot to that isn't important, although if you have watched it before you'll catch a few minor references. Anyway,  I had a great idea for the plot, so i added them. HABIT and Purple guy have a lot in common. They both have something to do with killing children, the color purple, murder, and fucking everything up. Lol. But anyway, HABIT is always typed in all caps, because when he types thats how it is. Anyway, you DON'T need to watch the series to figure this out, and he will be a minor character. The reason Evan is in here is because HABIT uses Evan to come through to the working world i guess. HABIT's probably just going to be Purple Guy's right hand man, ya know, helping im out with his dirty deeds XD

[Also another note: This fic is sounding really far from what i wanted it to be. This is my least favorite fic and it feels like something that its not so i promise to get back on track in the next chapter :) [this chapter was neccessary to show how evil these guys are, especially Purple Man.] ]

Anyway, in regards to me using Scott's real name, the only reason i did is because it felt weird when i used a different last name. If he ever reads this....

 IM SORRY SCOTT D:

  Anywho, read on and be amazed with how often im updating these chapters. Have a fan freaking tastic day!//

 

  _**Chapter five: Purple means Murder**_

 

 __ Mike sat on the couch, looking down at the box, as Scott sat on the bed, waiting for the housekeeper to leave. She left more soap in the shower, and cleaned up a bit, then left within ten minutes. As soon as the door closed, Scott walked hurriedly to Mike. "Open it." 

 "Open it? What if its a trap?" 

  "It's probably not."

  "How do you know?"

  "I'd think if he was going to kill us, he'd do it himself. Murderers are like that."

   Mike trusted him, and sighed heavily. It took him around three minutes to finally break open the thick purple duck tape, and see the box.

    The box was almost perfectly square. Without the duct tape, it had scribbled black marker on it, which made him wonder "why?"

   But Mike tried not to think about it. He quickly opened the cardboard box and frowned. The contents included two tapes, labeled with '1987' and 'A NEW BEGINNING'. Under the two tapes was a white envelope, bulked up with something inside. Mike took out the two tapes, and handed them to Scott, then turned to the envelope. It said "READ" on the front, in the same overpowering black marker. He opened it as quickly as possible, wanting to know who had sent such strange things to them. 

  "Scott,

 Stop trying to run away. And bringing the new security guard? Come on, i didn't tamper with the animatronics THAT bad did i? All i did was get out of being stuffed into a suit. Forgive me?

  -Yours Truly.

PS: WE FOLLOWED THE BLOOD :) "

  Mike handed the letter to Scott, and took a look at the tapes. 1987. He heard that somewhere.

 ".. _And of course there was the 'Bite of '87."_

"The bite of 87?" Mike questioned looking over. Scott didn't answer, as his eyes were wide opened and reading the letter. After a moment, he crunched the paper, and walked to the window, opening it and throwing it out. He then went back to the couch and frowned. "I dont know, but theirs a VCR in here," he said pointing to the box TV in the corner. Mike took another look at the tape and sighed once again.

 

    **"1987 Tape"**

 

 The tape started black, then within a minute, faded into what seemed like an early Freddy Fazbear's. Only this time, there were different animatronics. Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie, but all with different styles and faces. Chica looked like a girl finally, but so did Bonnie, Mike thought. And Freddy just looked plain unterrifying, like some sort of funny cartoon. This is what he would have imagined the animatronics to appear like, other than Bonnie.

 As the tape started, and a child walked out in front of the camera. A little girl to be exact, pretty blonde curls and a pink dress. Almost stereotypical. The tape went on for around five minutes of the mother, who was apparently recording, and the girl playing around with the animatronics. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a broken looking Foxy came from down one of the darker hall ways. He had gashes in him, showing his endoskeletons and wires. He definitely looked like he didn't belong.

  "Foxy!" A voice was heard, running from somewhere behind the camera. It was the guard, evident by his "Freddy Fazbear" employee shirt and the "Night Watch" Hat everyone had to wear. "Whats going on?" The mother asked, the little girl walking to the seven foot monster. "We, uh, he must have not been shut off properly." The man began to look around, feeling Foxy for some way to shut him off. Instead the animatronic continued walking, heading twards the arcade where the kids were. The man started to work faster, trying to find an off switch without worrying the family in front of them. The little girl began to tug at Foxy's clothing, and compliment him on his pirate accent. Foxy looked down and began to talk to the girl almost, saying his usual "Arrg! I'm Foxy the Pirate! Who be thar?" 

  However, Foxy continued walking, holding the girls hand to the play area. The man behind Foxy started to seemingly panic.

  "Whats wrong? Cant he play with the kids?" The mother, who still held the camera asked.

  "He's not supposed to be out here!" He said quickly, running to the front of Foxy. "Foxy, stop!" 

  And when he didn't stop, even with the man standing in front of him, his face changed. He growled and put his back to the animatronic, trying to stop him.

 "Yarr better quit foolin' around if ye don't want to walk the plank!" Foxy stopped in his tracks and stared into the mans face. "Foxy, go back NOW!" 

   _Crunch._

Mike wished he was joking, or misheard that sound of pure horror. Foxy had bit into the mans head, and you could see it. The blood began to pour out of his skull, and onto the floor, as Foxy pulled back. A chunk of bone fell to the floor, and as the man fell to the ground, you could see brain. 

  The camera went black.

 

 "I...i..."

 Scott looked down.

 "I..how...why..."

 Scott didn't speak, but took the tape out.

  "I was there that day."

  Mike looked over. "y-you were?" "Only for a while. I told that guard to stay close to the animatronics and make sure they didn't hurt anybody. But turns out that's what hurt  _him."_

Looking down, Mike frowned. "Why did Foxy do that? I thought they would be calm around the kids at least." "I don't know, and i dont want to."

 

 Sliding in the next tape, they sat side by side on the bed facing the TV. This one was called "A NEW BEGINNING." And thats the opposite of what it was. In found footage horror movies, they always show some sort of bodies. And that was exactly what this was. On the screen were Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie all with their heads off, and a body inside of them peeking through. It was only thirty seconds, with the same still picture. Both of them gagged, and almost threw up to the floor. "HOLY FUCK!" Mike yelled, his hands covering his eyes. "IS THAT WHAT IS IN THEM?! BODIES!?" "Holy shit... it's the kids..." 

 Mike took the tape from the VCR, and smashed it on the ground, then stomped on it. Scott sat wide eyed on the bed, looking into the floor, his arms trembling slightly. After the tape was broken, he fell to the bed, emotionally exhausted. They both sat in silence for a while, as the sun outside completely disappeared. The clock on the bedside table read "9:03" PM, but it felt like 3AM. 

  Silence ripped the room, making it more and more awkward. Who had sent this? Who was 'your's truly' and what did he want?

 Mike decided not to think about it, or even think at all. His eyes slowly closed, his arms still crossed on his chest. Scott laid down next to him, their bodies not inches from eachother.

 

   "I wonder what he's gonna do with us."

 

 

A/N: WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?

        WHY AM I WRITING THIS FIC

         WILL IT EVER MAKE SENSE

         FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z//

 


	6. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Mike wake up from nightmares and are unable to sleep

A/N:Shit these chapters come out faster than sonic.  
Ending this fic in a few more chapters bc im tired of this idea already and i want to do another one. If you like fnaf and Mike/Phone guy, im gonna do a hella lot more in the very near future. 

 [Thanks to all the encouraging comments though! I really appreciate them :)]

[Another note: im writing this a bit differently. Hope you like it better, and have a FaN tAstic Freaking day :3]

 

 

  ** _Chapter Six:_** _Sleepless_

 

Have you ever been asleep? Well, of course you have. Everyone has. But have you been alseep, but you felt so awake? Like you werent even sleeping, but just watching someone else sleep? It was an awkward feeling, it was. But it made Mike calm.

 It had been a while since him and Scott fell asleep in eachothers arms, looking for any source of comfort they could possibly find in one another. Their was no space in between their bodies;they were squished like they could never be torn apart. Instinctively, Mike had kissed Scott, and of course, he accepted. Of course they would need to talk about that when they woke up but as they fell alseep, they didnt mind one bit.

 The tapes still lingered in Mikes mind. Who sent them? Why? How? Who knew where they were, and why did they care? The ominous note had made sure to send nightmares in their sleep, espically to Scott. He was confused. What was he looking for in giving them tapes and notes? He was sure that he needed to run from the animatronics, but Scott never really said any person would chase them. People were different, people could think. 

 It was only a few hours before Mike was awake. His eyes were closed, but he was awake. Trying to move, he realized that his body felt too weak and limp. "Come on body." He said in his mind. He tried to even open his eyes, but his body rejected, and stayed in the uncomftrable sleeping position. 

 "I cant move!" His mind screamed, panic setting into him. He tried to focus on his nerves try to feel where he was. For fove minutes, he felt nothing but the tingle of his skin waking up from whatever was happening to him. He suddenly felt cold, hard floor: concrete maybe. And after more minues of getting the feeling back into his very being, he opened his eyes, and would have screamed if he could.

 This wasnt the motel.


	7. The Good

A/N: Not much of an a/n. Two more chapters after this and its OVER :D [plus one ending chapter] WHOO! I CAN FINALLY MOVE ONTO OTHER THINGS! Anyway, thank you all again for the comments and encouragement. Much love :D [Round of applause for me updating everyday?]

 

  _ **Chapter Seven: The Good**_

 

 The cold concrete floor hurt his sides, but that was the least of Mike's worry at the moment. As the feeling surged back into his body, he felt irritation on his hands; and that they would not follow his command to come forth and help him off the ground. 'Rope,' he thought, feeling the ends with his fingers. Blurred vision provided for a basic sense of where he was. He saw the dark, shaky light hanging from the ceiling, and the dark red color on the walls. It was blood, but who's? 

 He shooched himself to look around more, and he saw something. A body figure, laying face down into the cold concrete. As his vision improved, he saw that of course it was Scotts. His face was bruised, and around him was a pool of blood. Cuts on his arms and legs showed easily, as if the attackers hadn't even thought of hiding them. 

 "S..Scott!" Mike whispered, trying to inch forward to him. "Please, dont be  _dead."_

 Mike saw in his side vision a table; old table it was, gross looking as well. But it had a knife on it. And whether or not it was a play, he was going to cut himself free.

  And so he did. He managed to scoot all the way over there and stand up, and cut his rope bindings. On the table under the knife was a note.

 "THIS WAS THE KNIFE USED TO CUT THE BETRAYER"

 Mike didn't care what that meant, or what it could have. He rushed over to Scott, who had no bindings, but was breathing sharply and slowly. "Scott! Please!" He said loud, shaking the man, trying to awake him from whatever unconsciousness they had put him under. "Please don't leave me..." And with that, he began to cry. Not tears of fear, or even of sadness just then. It was anger. Anger at whoever did this, took them. If it was the animatronics, he would disassemble every single one and burn them into hell. If it was a person, he would probably cut them into pieces. 

  "Oh, hey..." Scott muttered. "I-i didn't think that...i would wake up."

  Mike looked down from his crying position, and grabbed Scott by the arm, and helped him up. When he got to his knees, Mike put his arms tightly around the other man, and smiled a bit, just because he was alive.

"Ow ow ow!" 

  Within a few seconds, he pulled away, forgetting he had been beaten somehow. "I'm sorry." "Hey, i said ow. i didn't say stop." 

 There he goes again, making something good out of a terrible situation.

  He put an arm around Mike's shoulder, and he carried him to the table in the corner. He sat him down on it, and started to look at his wounds. The cuts were made in odd shapes, and generally shallow. in fact, other than the bruises that covered his arms and neck, there was really nothing that would need stitches, it would just need to have pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He put a hand on two at the same time, and pressed down, trying to stop it himself. Scott flinched, and looked away. "This'll probally help stop the bleeding. I don't want you to pass out on me." 

 After what seemed like years, Mike finally asked the question. "Where are we?"

 "I don't know."

 Mike gave a once over to the note again, and handed it to the still slightly bleeding man on the table. "They called you a betrayer." He took a moment to read the note, then sat it down. "How do you know it was me?" "Well, they didn't really cut me."

 Scott let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry...i didn't want you to find out this way..."

 Mike took a step back. "Find out what?"

 

 

  "I helped him."


	8. And The Evil

A/N: PISSED CAUSE I HAD THIS ALL WRITTEN....3000 WORDS...THEN MY DESKTOP CRASHED...I'M LEGITIMATELY CRYING.

ENJOY I GUESS

[Extra note: HABIT will "SPEAK LIKE THIS" in quotes :)//

 

 

   ** _Chapter Eight: And The Evil_**

 

"You did what?"

"Please believe me. He made me kill them...it...i..."

 "You...you killed them? YOU?"

"I HAD to! He was going to kill me, and everyone who worked there if i didn't! I had no choice!"

  Mike took another step back, and growled. "You...fucking..."

 Scott jumped from the table, and grunted when his feet his thr ground, and wobbled twards Mike. "Please....i didn't have a choice..."

Mike stepped back further from his grasps. "How can i even trust you? How can i even  _trust a single thing you ever say?"_

Scott couldn't walk further, and collapsed onto the ground. "I never lied! I just...i didn't..."

 

        _Creak._

 

"Well, good to know that happened," Said a dark shadowed man who entered the room from what Mike thought was the wall. "Good to see you told him your dirty deeds Scott. Now you  _really_ fucked up." The man grinned, and looked at Mike. "So? How's life? And the job?"

 Mike growled. "Who are you!" 

 "You could have asked nicer. I'm Vincent, but call me purple guy. Everyone else seems to."

Vincent had long brown hair. Down to what seemed to be his shoulders, but was tied into a ponytail in the back. He wore a 'GUARD' hat, which was most likely from the Pizzeria, Mike recognized it. He was an average shape, not big or small, just average. He wore a dark purple jacket, and black normal pants. But what stuck out were his eyes. They weren't normal. They had a darkness behind them, making him seem like some sort of demon. He was definitely taller than Mike, and even Scott.

 "You know, he really is a liar." Vincent said pointing to Scott. "A huge fucking liar. Called the police after he killed some kids! Told me he wasn't going to, either."

 Scott continued to look down at the ground, his arms the only things keeping him from being completely on the concrete. 

 Mike growled again. "Fuck you."

 Just then another body appeared through the door. This one was a bit shorter than Vincent, maybe even Mike's height. But unlike Vincent, he had muscles. 

 "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY YOU SAY THAT?"

"Yeah, i do. Because FUCK YOU."

The new man laughed, and twirled a knife in his hands. "ITS LIKE AN EXTRA KICK IN THE ASS BEFORE YOU DIE, JUST TO TRY AND GET SOME REACTION. ITS GOOD THOUGH, KEEP TRYING." The man laughed darkly, and pointed his knife at Mike.

 "Habit? I thought i told you to stay over there." Vincent made a sharp turn and stared into the shorter mans face. 'Habit' Smiled, and pushed his chest. "SHUT UP, I WANTED TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON." Mike thought the man was going to be kicked like all hell, since Vincent seemed to be the ruthless type, bringing them here and almost killing Scott after all. But he didn't, instead he rolled his eyes and faced back twards Mike. "You know," Vincent continued, putting his foot on the back of Scott, forcing his body to the ground. "If you would have just gone home that night none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have to had killed anyone."

 Scott breathed heavily as blood poured from his wounds. "I would've known...it...was you..."

 Vincent laughed, and kicked his ribs, causing Scott to cough up blood. 

 "You don't know  _anything."_

 Mike stood for a moment, but ran to Vincent even though every bone in his body told him that Scott deserved it. But he knew, deep down, that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and did what he had to do.

 But like all horror movies, he was taken a hold of, by his neck. He squirmed, and hit Vincent, but he only smiled. Being closer to his face than ever was like looking at a ghost. Something you haven't seen before, and that scared the hell out of him. It wasn't long before he threw him onto the ground with a thump, leaving Mike to mutter a 'fuck!'

 "I honestly thought you'd be dead by now Scott. Its been what: Three years since i tampered with their systems? Shouldnt you have been stuffed into a suit by now?"

 Scott's breathing began to shorten and get more shallow. "I...was..."

 Vincent's face formed into a frown. "How are you alive?" For a second, he stared down at Scott, then over to Mike, then burst out laughing. "OH! You mean squirt over here SAVED YOU? Shit man!"

 Mike spit down at Vincent's purple shoes, which left a light red mark [because his mouth was bleeding a bit from biting his cheek under stress.]

 "I'm sorry, what was THAT?" He asked, stepping twards him. "Didn't your mom ever teach you manners, kid?"

 "She also told me not to take advice from guys who wear purple."

  And thats the last thing he remembered before he passed out.


	9. This Is War.

A/N: Welcome to the last real chapter. The one after this is going to be called "What Comes After", and its literally What Comes After. Thank you all for the kudos and awesome comments :) i tried to make this long, but my apologies if its not :3 anyway, read on, and enjoy. PS: Gay thangs in this chapter. No smut or anything, just two gay guys kinda dying and holding hands. Also Vincent kinda talks about 'fucking the shit' out of Mike. Lard forgive me for i have sinned.

[I also wrote this while listening to "Panic at the Disco" radio on Pandora. So i guess the music changed everything a bit!]//

 

**_Chapter Nine: This is War._ **

 

Mike was pretty sure that passing out twice in the same day wasn't good. He wasn't sure, however, if he passed out or was knocked out. It was hard to tell, because it hurt all the same. He was awoken by loud, crude metal noises, that sounded like someone was clashing two bigpiecess of steel together for the purpose only to annoy him. He opened his eyes to again, the familiar blur of unconsciousness. His tired eyes began to make out shapes, including a heat source from something next to him.

Scott laid on his back, a foot or two away from himself. Blood once again was seeping around him, making Mike wonder how he even survived yet another cruel beating. "Scott?" Mikmurmureded, reaching out a hand to touch him. 

 At the touch, Scott shook. He tried to cover himself, most likely thinking he was going to get hit. "Im not gonna hurt you..." Mike whispered, scooting closer to him. "Its me."

 Scott took a moment, but rolled slowly over to face Mike. "Oh, h-h-hey." He said, trying to force a smile onto himself. "Sorry i k-kinda got you all m-m-mixed up in this mess."

  Once /again/, he was trying to make the best of a situation where all of his ribs were probably shattered, and all of his insides internally bleeding. 

 "Dont say sorry. Its not your fault."

 He laughed, but coughed immediately after. "Yeah it i-is.",

 Mike frowned, and brushed the bloody hair out of Scotts face. "Im going to get you out of here," he whispered, trying to be reassuring. "I wont let him hurt you anymore."

 Scott grabbed Mikes hand and held it. There was no proper response, and Mike didn't want to let him think that he was dead. But there wasnt much he could do anymore. If Vincent came back into wherever the hell this was, then he could just sacrifice himself, or maybe buy some time for Scott to be able to leave. Thinking it over for a moment, he had no idea why he would be willing to die for this guy. He just met him what? Two days ago? Three?

 Maybe he just loved him.

 "I love you," Mike said not thinking. "I think i really do."

 Scott didn't reply, but smiled kissed the other mans lips gently. 

 It only lasted a few seconds, but it was more than anything Mike had ever felt with previous girlfriends or girls he picked up at bars. This felt right, it felt like he was home. A home that never existed, that is. He never felt at home at home, but it felt like what that should have been. Safe, strong, and loving.

 

  "Oh, isn't this just adorable." A voice loud enough to break glass came from behind both of them, as the pang of a door opening awoke them from their slight happiness and comfort. You couldn't forget a voice like that.

 The mans purple jacket was covered in deep red blood stains. Maybe from Scott, maybe Mike, or some other pour soul who caught his attention. The man smiled and walked a distance over to them, and picked Mike up by the hair. Trying to ease the pain, Mike tried to move himself up quickly so he didn't rip anything out. However, he wasn't quick enough and got at least a chunk of his black threads torn out. He had no energy to scream, so instead his eyes started to water.

 "I didnt know you had a thing for that guy." He grinned. "Usually people dont go for anyone else when im in the room." Vincent put a hand on Mike's behind. "Well, you must've cut their eyes out, because your face is seriously fucked up."

 This made Vincent frown, and push Mike against the wall. "You know, Kid, attitude like that to you higher ups are what get you fired. And in this case, that means your dead after i fuck the shit out of you."

 Scott growled at Vincent from the floor. "Dont f-fucking touch h-h-him Vincent."

  Mike wished Scott wouldn't have done that.

 Vincent looked back, and grinned. "Are you a fucking  _idiot_ Scott? I thought yoy would be smart enough to know to keep your damn mouth shut when im not talking to you."

 Scott laughed, but just ended up coughing up more blood. "And i thought i f-f-fucking told you to l-leave us alone."

 Vincent started to laugh, loud, and like every insane person in a horror movie. "You fucking IDIOT! You just want to die don't you? Christ!" 

 As Vincent started to walk twards Scott, Mike grabbed the back of his jacket, and pulled him back to face him. "Im not done with you yet, asshole." And with that, Vincent's eyes widened as he was punched in the face, will all Mikes might and will power. Hard enough to leave a bruise for sure, but wasn't the brightest idea.

 "You..peice...of garbage." Vincent let out a whimper, holding his face. "Now im rethinking my idea on fucking you. Instead, i want to watch you burn." 

 And of course he knew that doing that wasn't a good idea, especially when he landed face down of the cold concrete ground. He felt blood fall down from his head, and slither onto the ground. 

"Listen, assholle." Vincent began, kneeling of the ground and bringing Mike's face to his own. "You will listen to me, or i will kill you."

 "Being dead is better than being with you." 

 But Vincent didn't hit him, or even make him stand up to assert himself more. He let go of his head, and stood up, walking out the door.

 

  Scott looked over to Mike and frowned. "I'm s-so sorry! I can't believe this i-is happening..." Mike nodded in agreement and turned to face the ceiling of the room, which was dusty and spider covered, and looked far above his head like a sky. "It'll all be okay," He continued, although his frown stayed in place on his face. "It has to be. I don't want to die. Or get fucked by him."

  However, Scott said nothing, and faced the ceiling as well. 

For some time, it was all okay again. But they had already seen enough to know it wouldn't be long before Vincent came back and maybe with extra help from 'Habit'. 

 

  And of course, without speaking, they both tensed up as the door opened on the far side of the room. This time a table was pushed by Habit, like they had suspected, into the room. Scott and Mike both tilted their heads to see what was on it. 

 Knives, lots of knives. Most of them were new looking, and were bright silver. Others were black, but sharper looking than the steel ones. Other items were on the table, such as pliers, spoons, and duct tape. They both looked at each other with confused faces when they saw spoons, but decided not to question it out loud. Mike grunted as he pushed his body up, and then helped Scott drag himself to the corner of the room. They knew it wasn't going to help where in the room they were, but being as far away from them as possible lifted their hopefulness slightly.

  "Alright," Vincent announced, in the opposite corner of the room. "Be good boys and come over here."

 They didn't move, but held each other. 

  Vincent frowned. "Come over here. Now."

  Still, they didn't move.

  Vincent had enough, and walked over to the two men in the corner. He picked up Mike bridal style, as he tried to kick from his grasp.

 "Now now, kiddo! Kicking won't make daddy let go of you, you need a nap." 

  That sentence made him cringe, but it made him stop too. He realized that kicking and fighting it wouldn't help him out of the situation, it might just make it worse.

 "V-Vincent! D-d-don't fucking hurt him!" 

  Vincent decided not to look back, but throw Mike into the corner, where the sound of the metal clanging was loudest. There were two bronze gears in that corner, spinning, and it clogged his mind with the annoying sound.

 Without hesitation, he walked back twards Scott, who growled at him. "D-Dont touch me!" He yelled, as his demand was unheard as he was picked up from the ground, and taken to a few feet away from where Mike was.

  "Alright, Kiddos." Vincent began, an evil smile on his face. "You have two options on how to die. One of you can kill the other and walk free, or you can both be tortured. And its not gonna be fun."

"I'D CHOOSE WISELY, BECAUSE WHOEVER IS LEFT, I'M PUTTING YOUR BALLS WHERE YOUR EYES SHOULD BE." Habit grinned, and held up a spoon.

 Vincent turned around and scowled. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't do gross shit like that?  _ew."_

Habit rolled his eyes. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A KILLER, DUDE."

 Vincent looked back at the two now horrified men. "Alright. Seriously. Whats the choice here boys?"

  "I-I'll kill Mike, then."

 His eyes widened, then he smiled. "Scott! Good job pal!" Vincent started to laugh, and lift Scott from the ground. "Choose something from this table, then kill him."

  For around five minutes, Scott looked through the items on the table. Mike was in pure terror, as what to he believed his best friend, someone who after even killing people he forgave, had betrayed him, and he was going to die because of it.

 "Scott! DON'T!" He yelled through the entirety of the five long minutes, trying to plead. "AFTER WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?!" 

  And after those five, long, hard, minutes, Scott had picked a long black knife, and smiled at it. "Sorry, Mike, but i v-value myself over you."

 "THATS THE SPIRIT!" Habit said laughing with Vincent. "NOW GO GETTEM TIGER!" 

  

    Scott walked slowly to Mike, who trembled in his shadow. He had a slight smile on his face, as he caressed the knife in his hands, feeling the edges for sharpness. "Sometimes we have to do w-what we have to do," He began. "And thats just how it is." And with that, a strike was made twards Mike.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  But to his surprise, after at least ten seconds, he felt no pain, or cut go through his sleeve. Mike squinted up as his heart raced in his chest, threatening to go overboard at any second.

 He should have been more smart.

  Scott had done a 360, and spun to slash Vincent. However, he was caught by his hand, and laughter. "Are you a fucking idiot Scott?" Vincent smiled down at him. "You would think that would work? Oldest trick in the book?" 

 And once again, Mike was pretty sure he heard all of Scott's bones crack and break as even more blood spilled from his body. Mike watched as his friends face went a deep white color, his breathing and sounds becoming more small, and eventually nothing was seen coming from his mouth. Mike had felt a strange sensation go through him, adreniline, he thought. But a sudden surge of courage and power overwhelemed him. He got up from his trembling position, then made a break twards Vincent. 

  he was pretty sure being knocked out three times would cause brain damage at this point.

 

 

_A/N I was totally sick today. I had a sore throat like hell, a fever and the sniffles. But i wanted to make sure i got this chapter out early though, so here you go. 3:)_

_I deserve pizza now_

_ALSO ALSO ALSO: ALL WILL KINDA BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER. PROMISE)_


	10. What Comes After

A/N: Thank you all for continued support :DD This is the final chapter to my ten chapter extravaganza. i want to thank the academy

  But i may or may do a sequel. If i do, ill put it in the summary of this fic [ the link ] so check back sometimes i guess. [I thought about it, and i am definitely doing a sequel :) ]

  Thanks again for reading :3//

 

    " _And today  we announce a close to the Freddy Fazbear murder mysteries. Late last night a few hours from Kansas City, we found the characters of Freddy Fazbears Pizza carrying two young men who are now in the hospital. Scott Cawthon, age twenty six, and Mike Schmidt, age twenty three, heavily injured, were being carried by the animatronics twards a hospital. Cars on the freeway called 9-1-1, reporting "mysterious tall men carrying something".  When they were taken in, the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment called in technicians to analyze what was going on. Technicians said that the characters knew that these men were injured, and a system in place was set to call 911, but instead they had GPS to "Mercy Hospital." Nobody knows what happened, or why, but tracing their steps, a man named Vincent Draven was found with heavy wounds and was confirmed dead last night. However, his body disappeared from..."_

     The voice faded into black as a nurse shut of the TV. "Its not good to have that on when he's sleeping," She said to Mike, whos head was wrapped in bandages and laid on the hospital bed. Next to him was Scott, who had braces and bandages all over his body, and looked like a mummy from the movies. Mike smiled at Scott, thankful he was alive and okay now.

    It was around twenty minutes later than Mike was startled from a day dream to Scott flying awake. "Mike!" He said loudly, trying to move. 

  "Hey! Hey i'm right here, i'm okay!"

   "Where are we?"

  "We're at some hospital! Everything is okay."

  He was quiet for a moment. "...What happened?"

  "I'm not to sure. It said on the news the animatronics saved us."

  "What about Vincent?"

   "He's dead."

   Mike could practically feel the tension come out of the air. It was like a huge weight had fallen of both of their shoulders.

  Scott relaxed and sighed. "He got what he deserved."

   For a while, they didn't say anything. It was nice to just be able to relax for a little bit, because Mike was pretty sure he's seen hell just in the past week.

 "What's gonna happen when we get out of here?" 

   "I don't know," Scott replied. "I'd think you want to go back to your house and forget this all happened."

 Mike laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

  "Uh..."

  "I'm coming with you, asshole."

  He looked over with a questioning look. "You still wanna like, be around me?"

  "Yeah."

   Scott smiled and looked at the ceiling of the hospital. "Fine, but i'm leaving this stupid town."

  "Sounds good to me."

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

  The small town had to be at least three hours from the city. It was a nice little town with not a lot of people, so it was usually quiet. Although he wasn't one for being out of the city, and especially living in a small town, he dealt with it. Besides, he  _was_ with Scott, and thats all that really mattered at that point.

  They got a house, and split the rent of course, and both got jobs in a nearby city that thankfully wasn't where they had came from. Scott worked as a manager at some homey restaurant, but he had checked it out and made sure there were no fucking robots there. Mike didn't have a job yet, but he was looking for one where you didn't need a college degree [because he never finished college.] 

  Both of them had established something of a relationship, as Mike called it. They never talked about it, but they both agreed mutually that they were a couple. They kissed, cuddled, other stuff, whatever. It was nice, and that was all that mattered.

 And everything was going great. That was until Scott didn't come home one day.

   


End file.
